The Marauder's Map: A History
by Sombreros are Cool
Summary: The story of how the Marauder's Map came into being, how one Marauder was removed from the Map, how he earned his way back in, how the Marauders left the Map at Hogwarts so that their legacy could be passed on to those worthy. Rated T because of a few swear words thrown in.
1. Prologue

**The Marauder's Map: A History**

**A/N: One idea that popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. Okay, so this is the history of the Marauder's Map, the story of how it was invented, how one Marauder was wiped off the map, how he came back on, how the Marauders left it behind at Hogwarts and so on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. This is all the fabulous work of one J K Rowling**.

**Prologue**

_27th January, 1976_

"Padfoot, what's the spell to connect these drawings to the tracking charm

"It's in this book. Can't be bothered to look for it.'

"Thanks a lot for your sacrifices. We couldn't have done without them."

_15th February, 1976_

"Damn it! The third floor corridor isn't working properly!"

"Hmm-hm."

_1st March, 1976_

"_Sero! Aperire_: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"_Ad purganda_: Mischief managed!"

_5th March, 1976_

"Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail?"

"What?"

"It's done."


	2. Chapter 1

**The Marauder's Map: A History**

**Chapter 1**

_5th March, 1976_

James' eyes shot open and he scrambled over to the bed Remus was sitting on. Peter and Sirius too followed suit.

Remus pushed an empty piece of parchment over to James. Clearing his throat, he lifted his wand, tapped the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Suddenly, lines spread out over the parchment. Words became visible.

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-makers, are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP.

Handling it like it was the most precious thing on Earth (which, in a way, it was), he folded it open. It was a map of the entire school - with people moving around on it. There, the Marauders could see Filch lying in bed with Mrs Norris (ugh), Lily Evans in the Gryffindor Common Room, Madam Pomfrey running around the Hospital Wing and Professor McGonagall walking down the Charms corridor with Professor Flitwick. And there, the Hufflepuff Quidditch players on the pitch and Hagrid in his hut.

It was brilliant.

Sirius tore the Marauder's Map out of James's grip and pored over it hungrily. Then he looked up and grinned. "Well, this is it."

"A historic moment," said James solemnly. He looked at Sirius and they both burst out laughing.

"Seriously, though - NO, Sirius - this is a really advanced bit of magic," said Remus, taking the map back from Sirius.

"Modest, aren't you, Moony?" Sirius grinned.

Remus shrugged. "I have every right not to be. This is something amazing we've accomplished."

"Wow," said Peter. "Did you hear that? Moony is actually giving himself credit!"

"Why shouldn't he?" said James. "He's done as much work as the rest of us. We all deserve kudos. However, I personally deserve mush more than -"

"Shut it, Prongs," said Sirius, shoving him aside. Grunting in indignation, he tried to wrestle his way back into his old position, but Sirius kept him at bay.

"I'm as important to this project as you are, Prongs, probably even more. I should be the one who deserves the - OI!" he yelped as went toppling backwards. Peter grinned and took centre stage.

"Were you saying something, Sirius? Perhaps how you couldn't have done it without me and my abilities?"

"Wormtail's finally grown a pair! NICE ONE, WORM - " James's voice was muffled as Sirius sat down on him. "Gerroff! GERROFF! HOLY HIPPOGRIFFS, THIS IS DISGUSTING!"

Sirius smirked and shook his head. Peter cleared his throat, no doubt to start off on another monologue when Remus interrupted. "We've managed this incredible piece of magic and now we're rolling around in the dirt? Not proper at all."

Sirius gasped and leapt off James. He kneeled at the foot of Remus's bed. "Oh dear Professor Lupin! PLEASE FORGIVE US FOR THIS ASTOUNDING DISPLAY OF STUPIDITY! WE KNOWS NOT WHERE WE WANDERS; BUT LO! WE STUMBLES ON REGARDLESS!"

James groaned and pushed himself up, adjusting his glasses. "Bloody HELL, Padfoot, what do you keep down there?" He screwed up his face in disgust. "No, I don't even want to know"

"THOU DARE INTERRUPTEST MINE MONOLOGOUEST! THOU BLAGGARD! THOU SHALT PAY HERESEY FOR THIS OUTRAGEOUS CRIME!" roared Sirius as he leapt onto James, batting angrily at him. Remus sighed. "Well, they deserve to have some fun. I'm going to the library. Want to come, Peter? You could definitely use the help."

Peter looked between the fighting duo and Remus. "Sure." The two walked out as Sirius let out a stream of bellowing Shakespearean insults.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Marauder's Map: A History**

**Chapter 2**

_11th March, 1976_

"Where did we lose Mrs Norris?"

"On the seventh floor, by that tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy - OW! Quit shoving, Wormtail!"

"But there was a rat!"

"You're a rat yourself, for Agrippa's sake!"

"Oi!"

"What? It's true!"

"That's still not very nice!"

"Oh, boo-hoo, I'm crying in sympathy for you. Can we MOVE ON, please?"

"Padfoot! Shush, Minnie's walking up the corridor!"

That shut Sirius up. The four Marauders huddled under the Invisibility Cloak, not daring to move. James kept watching the Marauder's Map. Professor McGonagall was walking straight towards them. Peter changed into his Animagi form and slipped into James's pocket. The tabby walked up to the Marauders and suddenly stopped. She sniffed. Once. Twice. Slowly, she took another step, then continued on her journey. Once James was completely sure they were completely out of earshot, he give the boys a thumbs-up. They sighed in relief.

"That was close," breathed Remus.

"Ol' Minnie hasn't lost her touch, it seems," said Sirius.

"Let's keep going," said James and glanced down at the Map. No one was close by. Filch and Mrs Norris were still stumbling around on the seventh floor and Professor McGonagall was on her way back to her office. He motioned for the boys to follow. James kept his wand lit as they moved down the corridor.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Marauder's Map: A History**

**Chapter 3**

_1st April, 1976_

"You did WHAT?" roared James.

"I told Snivellus how to get at Moony," said Sirius, affronted at his idea not being being taken well.

"Damn, Sirius, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID?!" yelled James. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?! HOW COULD YOU NOT REALIZE WHAT COULD HAPPEN TO SNAPE?!"

"Who cares what happens to Snivellus?" said Sirius angrily. James looked like he was about to explode.

"HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST IT?! DO YOU KNOW HOW THIS WILL AFFECT REMUS?! DAMN IT, BLACK, GIVE ME THE BLOODY MAP!"

Sirius's eyes widened at the use of the last name. Without saying a word, he pulled the Marauder's Map out of his bag and handed it to

James, who ripped it away from him.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he muttered, tapping the Map with his wand. As it came to life, he looked at the area that showed the Hogwarts grounds. There was one dot entitled Severus Snape slowly moving towards the Whomping Willow. James's eyes widened. He tossed the Map on his bed and took off, running like he had never run before.

In record time, he made it to the Hogwarts grounds. He spotted Snape slipping into the ground. He broke into a a sprint. "SNAPE!"

* * *

Severus Snape had finally got the information he needed. Now that Lupin creature would be discovered and thrown out of Hogwarts for good. He felt strangely confident as he crawled along the tunnel.

He heard a muffled yell behind him. Dismissing it as a trick of the imagination, he started edging forward even faster. Suddenly, the tunnel began to rise; moments later it twisted. Severus could see a small patch of dim light. He then heard a blood-curling howl.

Was it worth the risk of getting bitten? Did it really mean that much to him to expose Lupin?

A picture popped into his head of Lily looking at him admiringly. Lupin cowering in fear as the angry students descended upon him. He realized that he had to do this.

Grunting, he pulled himself up. He looked around. Blood-splattered walls, scratch marks, furniture that had been ripped to shreds.

Severus heard another howl. The werewolf padded over to him slowly. Sniffing, it realized that it would finally get what it had been after for the past decade.

The wolf examined Severus, who was frozen with fear. The wolf raised a claw, about to swipe, when a flash of brown blew past him and pinned the wolf to the ground.

It was a deer of some sort, a stag. The wolf howled and scratched at the stag. Severus was still frozen. The stag pointed his head at him and motioned for him to leave. Finally able to move, the flight instinct having kicked in, Severus dove back into the tunnel.

* * *

Snape had already slipped into the tunnel. James was still extremely far away from the Whomping Willow. He slipped into his Animagi form an started galloping.

Prongs ran faster than he had ever run in his life. Finally, he made it to the Whomping Willow. Turning back into his human form, he ran to the knot on the root that froze he tree and slipped into the tunnel. He started edging forward as fast as he could. It felt like an eternity before he saw the light. He pulled himself up, turned into Prongs and leapt towards the werewolf, pinning it to the ground.

The wolf swiped at him, but he didn't let his pain show. He nodded towards Snape, who had been backed up to the wall the whole time. Quickly unfreezing, he took a dive and leapt back into the tunnel.

That night was the worst full moon yet. The wolf, aggravated by the fact that it had not managed to get hold of that fresh met, fought and howled harder and louder than it ever had. Prongs felt the exhaustion creeping into his bones, but kept it at bay. He had to sty conscious, for Remus, for Moony. Finally, the first rays of the sun broke through the window. The wolf let out its loudest howl yet, and fell to he floor, twitching in agony. It's bones cracked, the hair grew back in as it turned back into Remus Lupin.

Prongs turned into his human form and looked at Remus lying there. He slumped to the floor beside him.


End file.
